Gangsterdrama in Veendendaal
by Disastercasper
Summary: Een rivaliteit tussen twee gangs en de jacht op een edelsteen zorgen voor een hoop rumoer in Veenendaal
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Het plan

**Hoofdstuk 1: Het plan**

De stilte overheerste, zoals wel vaker in hoofdkwartieren waar illegale praktijken plaatsvinden. De stilte werd echter snel doorbroken, aangezien er werk aan de winkel was in het oude leegstaande fabriekspand op het Verlaat.

Casper keek de groep één voor één aan, op een manier die je koude rillingen kon bezorgen. De rest van de groep keek naar de grond, want Casper recht in zijn ogen kijken, dat was ongehoord griezelig op momenten als deze.

'Ik had willen zeggen: goed dat jullie er allemaal zijn', zei Casper met een minachtende toon in zijn rauwe, kille stem, 'maar zo goed vind ik dat niet. Ik heb met mijn geniale brein een grootse en ingewikkelde operatie gepland, die ik moet laten uitvoeren door idioten als jullie. Op het niveau waar jullie zitten halen we Don Rons Maffia nooit in en komen we te laat!'

'Uh, te laat waarmee', sprak Dumb Dirk, ook wel bekend als DD of simpelweg idioot.

'Wie zei dat het jouw beurt was om te praten?!' viel Casper woedend uit terwijl hij MM met een woedende blik bij zijn kraag greep en na een paar seconden weer losliet. 'Onderbreek me niet, hersenloze! Wat ik jullie nu ga vertellen is revolutionair, het zal onze laatste operatie zijn voordat we in eeuwige rijkdom kunnen zwemmen. De Postbank heeft voor een maand lang een diamant opgeslagen: Ze Zuperdure Edelzteen. Deze Zuid-Afrikaanse diamant is maar liefst 899.999.999,99 euri waard.'

'Wauw dat is 600 miljoen per persoon!', zei DD weer. Casper grijpt zijn .44 van zijn riem en douwt de loop in Dumb Dirks mond. DD knijpt zijn ogen angstig dicht en begint zacht te snikken. Casper haalt de trekker over, waarop een klik volgt.

'Volgende keer is ie geladen, kuthond!', zegt Casper met een grom in zijn stem. 'Dan hervat ik nu mijn verhaal, hopelijk zonder weer onderbroken te worden. Ze Zuperdure Edelzteen ligt in de Postbank, in een kleine ruimte achterin het gebouw. Maar nu komt het slechte nieuws, en dat is voor jou, Michozz. De kluis waarin de diamant ligt is een Pregex-kluis, afkomstig van de Kijkshop'

Michozz' gezicht werd meteen lijkbleek. 'Een Pregex-kluis?', zei hij geschrokken. 'Van de Kijkshop? Dat is niet niks, het kan wel een half uurtje duren voordat ik die kluis heb gekraakt.'

'Je zorgt er maar voor dat je hem binnen twintig minuten open hebt, de politie zal er niet langer dan dat over doen, zelfs niet die van Veenendaal. Oké dan zal ik nu iedereen zijn taken geven. Dirk, jij bestuurt de vluchtauto. Denk je dat je dat aankan?'

'Uhhh...'

'Mooi. Eens kijken, dan krijgen we... Iris, mijn geliefde zusje. Jij houdt de mensen onder schot tijdens de overval. Julie doet dat ook, maar zij mag aan het begin ook nog even indruk maken op de medewerkers, op die speciale manier om zichzelf te 'presenteren' waarmee ze indruk op iedereen kan maken, ik weet zeker dat jullie allen weten waar ik het over heb', zei Casper met een grijns in Julies richting, die van het ene op het andere moment weer overging in zijn bekende norse, minachtende blik. 'Zoals ik al zei zal Michozz de kluis kraken en ik ga mee om de wacht te houden en eventuele opstandige medewerkers uit te schakelen. Dit is allemaal heel mooi bedacht, maar we hebben wel nog wapens, een vluchtauto en andere dingen nodig, maar het belangrijkste is: we moeten de Veenendaalse Maffia van Don Ron uitschakelen, en dat zou nog wel eens een probleem kunnen gaan worden.'

'Ja inderdaad, dat zal nog wel moeilijk gaan', zei Iris. 'Misschien dat wat martelwerktuigen ze tot inkeer brengen?'

'Nee, dat maakt ze alleen nog wraakzuchtiger. Wat wij nodig hebben is iets wat ze voor eens en voor altijd zal uitschakelen en ik denk dat ik wel een ideetje heb hoe we dat voor mekaar kunnen krijgen', zei Casper met een sadistisch lachje. 'Maar dat is pas van later zorg, nu moeten we ons helemaal focussen op de operatie, oké?'

'Ja baas!', klonk het in koor.

'Mooi, dan zal ik nu het plan aan jullie voorleggen.'


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Rivalen

Noot van de auteur: In hoofdstuk 1 stond een keer MM, dit moest natuurlijk DD zijn. DD gaat van nu af aan niet meer door het leven als Dumb Dirk, maar als Dumb Dave. Dan volgt nu het verhaal:

**Hoofdstuk 2: Rivalen**

Niemand is maagd, het leven naait iedereen. Die zin beschreef Don Rons humeur het beste op dat moment, terwijl hij in zijn gedachten terugkeek op alle mislukte operaties en het verlies van dierbare medecriminele maten. Ja, zelfs een beruchte maffiabaas heeft emoties ook al toont hij ze nauwelijks. Meestal zijn het dat soort mensen die een grote emotionele last met zich meedragen, omdat ze hun gevoelens nooit uiten en het opkroppen en steeds weer uitbreiden, als een intracraniaal ettergezwel wat om zich heen grijpt en ettert om zijn oppervlakte te vergroten en de toestand steeds erger maakt.

Buiten floten de vogels, reden de auto's langs en denderde er in de verte een trein voorbij. Allemaal alledaagse dingen die elke dag gewoon doorgingen in hun eeuwige sleur, zelfs op treurige dagen als deze wanneer je zou verwachten dat alles met jou in de rouw zou stilliggen.

Naast de Don zat Mr. Quack op de rugleuning van een houten stoel ook naar buiten te kijken, waarschijnlijk ook in melancholische gedachten verzonken, zoals elke pessimistische crimineel op stille en eenzame momenten tussen de actie door. Toch zette hij zich maar af en vloog naar het rommelige bureau en pakte een pen om wat op een briefje te schrijven. IQ van 140 of niet, een eend blijft een eend zonder stembanden, en Mr. Quack mocht zichzelf al gelukkig prijzen met het vermogen om te schrijven.

Don Ron wierp een blik op Mr. Quacks boodschap en reageerde droog: 'Ze kunnen hier ieder moment komen binnenlopen.'

Alsof het magie was vloog de deur van Don Ron appartement open. Na de klap die de deur tegen de muur maakte, volgde eerst Josse, de hoogbegaafde professor die zo onderhand al overal een doctoraal in had, en ook de schone kunsten van het slot- en kluiskraken onder de knie had. Daarna kwam Jory, de altijd even vrolijke en hyperactieve optimist, uiterst blij binnengehuppeld. Daarop volgde Mister Moron, ook wel MM genoemd, die weer op lompe wijze door over de deurdrempel heen te struikelen zijn ergerlijke aanwezigheid aankondigde.

Zuchtend keek Don Ron de groep minachtend rond.

'Is Mike er niet?'

'Ik vrees dat we Mike niet zo snel meer terug zullen zien. Hij probeerde wat bij te verdienen en dacht een oude vrouw wel even van haar tasje te kunnen beroven in de Hoofdstraat. Niet dus, die zien we voorlopig niet meer terug', zei Josse op uiterst kalme en beheerste toon.

'Verdomme', tierde Don Ron. 'Ik raak hier al mijn mannen kwijt!'

'Uhh, mij niet hoor', zei MM met zijn lage, slome stem.

'Nee, en van andere mensen smeek ik juist om verlossing. Maar goed, jullie weten waarom we allemaal hier zijn.'

'Ja! Geld! Juwelen! Koffie! Hoera!', schreeuwde Jory met groots enthousiasme.

'Kortom, Ze Zuperdure Edelzteen. Ik heb het plan al met jullie doorgenomen. Volgende week, vrijdag om 17:51 uur precies, zullen wij in razend tempo die verdomde Postbank leegroven!'

Er klonk een gezamenlijk jee- en hoerageroep. Iedereen had vertrouwen in Don Ron, hij was alles wat je maar van een maffiabaas kon verwachten en wensen. Helaas was dat vertrouwen niet geheel wederzijds, want ervaring had de Don al geleerd dat je in dit wereldje goede en slimme collega's nodig hebt, en om zijn 'maffia' nou zo te noemen...

Maar hij had geen andere keuze, hier moest hij het maar mee doen. En Ze Zuperdure Edelzteen, daar doe je alles voor. Voor de rest had zijn leven toch geen inhoud. Weduwnaar, kinderloos en financieel kon hij binnenkort ook in de problemen komen. Hij zat al bijna in zak en as en niets is gevaarlijker dan een man die niets te verliezen heeft. Als aankomende donderdag zou slagen, zou alles beter worden. Zoniet, dan had ie nog niets verloren en zou hij waarschijnlijk spoedig sterven in de gevangenis. De Don was niemand om in gevangenschap te verkeren en gecommandeerd te worden, hij was iemand om anderen te commanderen.

Na deze vrolijke vijf minuten, deelde hij iedereen zijn taken uit om spullen te verzamelen, waarna hij, na iedereen zijn vertrek, zich weer tot het raam keerde om weer terug te vallen in droefgeestige gedachten.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Heftige handelaar

**Hoofdstuk 3: Heftige handelaar**

Een plantaardige geur, rokerige ruimte en mensen met een lachkick. Michozz bevond zich in een vertrouwde omgeving in de National. Deze koffieshop aan de Prins Bernhardlaan had alles wat je maar kon wensen: vrolijke mensen, wiet en een geheime wapenhandel achterin.

'Yo Mohammed, alles goed?', zei Michozz tegen de man achter de toonbank.

'Altijd, jongen. Wat kan ik voor je doen?'

'Ik wou even kijken wat je achter had liggen', zei Michozz serieus.

Zonder een woord te zeggen liep Mohammed naar achteren. Michozz volgde hem, terwijl hij voelde dat iedereen hem met hun ogen volgde. Ze liepen door een gang, met aan het einde de deur naar de wapenkamer, maar voor de deur ging Mohammed ineens stilstaan en draaide hij zich om.

'Waarvoor heb je het eigenlijk nodig?', zei Mohammed, terwijl hij zijn behaarde, gespierde armen over mekaar sloeg en Michozz vanonder zijn dikke, borstelige wenkbrauwen ernstig aankeek.

'Mijn baas was heel duidelijk, dat mag ik niemand vertellen', zei Michozz met enige aarzeling in zijn stem.

'Ach, kom op joh!', zei Mohammed die zijn arm om Michozz' schouder heen sloeg en ineens een grijns op zijn gezicht toverde. 'Je kunt het Mohammed toch wel vertellen? We hebben zelf nog een keer een missie uitgevoerd, of ben je dat alweer vergeten?'

'Nou...'

'Ben je al vergeten dat ik je leven gered heb? Ben je zo'n ondankbare hond? Je staat bij me in het krijt, je bent me een hoop verschuldigd en dan ben je nog te beroerd om een betrouwbare vriend te vertellen waar je je wapens voor gaat gebruiken? Verdomme zeg, wat heb ik me in jou vergist.'

'Maar...'

'Laat ik het zo zeggen. Ik ben je distributeur en ik wil weten voor welke doeleinden mijn waren gebruikt worden. Geen informatie, geen wapens, kapish?'

Even was het stil. Toen begon Michozz toch maar zijn verhaal te vertellen.

'Het plan is waterdicht, We gaan Ze Zuperdure Edelzteen uit de Postbank jatten. We kiezen een gunstig tijdstip: volgende week vrijdag, ongeveer kwart voor 6 's middags als ze bijna gaan sluiten en de juten allemaal al naar huis aan het gaan zijn. Dan gaan wij naar binnen en dan... de rest kun je denk ik zelf wel bedenken'

'Klinkt goed, succes man', zei Mohammed. 'Kom maar mee naar binnen.'

Alles wat je maar aan wapens kon wensen was aanwezig. Michozz koos een aantal wapens uit en sprak met Mohammed af dat hij ze volgende week dinsdag om 5 uur 's ochtends bij een garage op de Tuinstraat kon ophalen. Michozz belde Casper meteen om hem te vertellen hoe alles zou gaan, en toen hij ophing had hij de foute indruk dat er niets meer fout kon gaan.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Afwachtend in spanning

**Hoofdstuk 4: Afwachtend in spanning**

De dag was aangebroken, vandaag was het zover.

In het hoofdkwartier leek iedereen nerveus, behalve Casper. Niets scheen hem er toe te doen, maar schijn bedriegt. In zijn gedachten was Casper bezig met alles precies te plannen voor vanavond, voor zover er nog wat te plannen viel.

Casper keek op zijn chronograaf. Er restten nog precies vier uren voordat ze met groots lawaai en bruut geweld de Postbank zouden binnenstormen en de onschuldige, nietsvermoedende klanten en personeelsleden de schrik van hun leven zouden aanjagen. Maar die pechvogels zouden niet de enigen zijn die in doodsangst zouden verkeren, want onder het masker van stoerheid en onverschrokkenheid gutste ook bij onze gangsters het zweet uit alle pori 


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: De overval

**** **Hoofdstuk 5: De overval**

Alsof hij een stroomschok had gekregen sprong Casper direct op en ramde de achterdeuren van het busje over. Gelijk werd iedereen verblind door het felle zonlicht, maar allen negeerden het. Alle vier de gangleden renden twee aan twee het busje uit en liepen in een rij rechtsom het busje heen, gewapend en uitgerust met alles wat ze nodig hadden.

Door het gelukkig al geopende paar schuifdeuren renden ze naar binnen. Ze passeerden de postvakjes, posttassen en kaartjesautomaat. Bij hun binnenkomst draaiden alle hoofden gelijk hun richting uit. Eén vrouw slaakte een gil uit. Het personeel achter de balie keek hen met open ogen aan. Alles ging zo snel, maar Casper wist dat hij nu sneller moest zijn en schreeuwde:

'Dit is een overval. Jullie, medewerkers, alle vier, opstaan en leg je handen in je nek!'

De vier medewerkers achter de grote balie deden direct wat ze opgedragen werd.

'Jij ook, slet!', schreeuwde hij agressief, terwijl hij zijn pistool wees naar de vrouw achter de andere balie, die verschrikt opstond.

Julie, Iris en Michozz hadden inmiddels met hun pistolen het hele postkantoor onder controle. Iris bewaakte de deur, Julie had de linkerkant, Casper het midden en Michozz de rechterkant.

'Tweede positie innemen', schreeuwde Casper naar Iris, terwijl het eigenlijk ook voor Julie gold.

Iris bleef staan waar ze stond alleen richtte haar pistool nu op de linkerkant en het midden van de kamer. Julie ging in de hoek tegenover die van Iris staan en hield de rechterkant en ook het midden onder schot vanachter de balie waar Casper als laatst de vrouw bedreigd had.

Nu sprongen Michozz en Casper over de toonbank. Michozz ging al door de deur naar achteren, maar Casper drukte nog even zijn pistool tegen het hoofd van een medewerker en zei:

'Als er ook maar iemand hier de politie waarschuwt, ben jij de eerste die er aangaat.'

Na deze boodschap rende Casper ook door de deur, de medewerker trillend en zwetend achterlatend.

Achter de deur lag een lange gang die uitkwam op een ruimte met twee witte tafels, waar, aan de overgebleven kruimels te zien, pas nog gegeten was. Hij zocht naar Michozz maar voordat hij deze kon roepen werd Casper zelf al geroepen.

'Casper! Hier!'

Het geluid kwam uit een kleine zijgang. Aan het eind van die gang stond een deur open, waarachter hij in de grote, donkere ruimte het geknielde silhouet van Michozz al zag. Hij rende de kamer in en zag dat Michozz al druk bezig was met de Pregex-kluis.

'Het gaat goed, misschien gaat het toch wel in een kwartier lukken', zei hij hijgend.

'Dat hoop ik voor je, want de juten wachten niet voor eeuwig.'

Michozz knikte en keek even moeilijk zonder zijn ogen ook maar één moment van de kluis af te nemen. Casper rende even terug naar de anderen en vroeg hoe het daar ging.

'Goed', zei Iris. 'Iedereen is zo stil als een muis.'

'Mooi, dat houden we zo, anders gaan er koppen rollen', zei Casper met een kwaadaardige lach.

Casper liep weer door de deur naar achteren. Toen gebeurde het. Wekenlange planning voor niets. Iets als dit had Casper, of welke andere deelnemer van de operatie nog niet eens durven dromen. De stilte en secretie van hun operatie was verbroken. De overval simpelweg verpest.

In de ruimte met de twee witte tafels werd een pistool door het raam geslagen. Vervolgens werd er nog twee keer geslagen om de hele ruit vrij te maken van glas. En daar stapte professor Josse gebukt door het kozijn terwijl Casper zijn rechtervoet krakend hoorde neerkomen op de glassplinters. Toen zijn andere been ook door het kozijn was en hij zich omdraaide herkende hij Casper meteen. Een moment lang was het stil, er was niets anders dan zij. Als in een westernfilm stonden ze tegenover elkaar, beiden een pistool bij hun hand. Toen, na één seconde, die een eeuwigheid had geleken, greep Josse naar het pistool dat hij met de loop in zijn broek had geschoven. Casper had het geluk zijn pistool al in zijn hand te hebben, en terwijl hij dit op Josse richtte sprong hij meteen een stukje naar links voor zover dat kon in de smalle gang.

Het geluid van twee pistolen weerklonk tegelijk in de stille gang. Achter Casper barstte de ruit die naar het postkantoor leidde, terwijl Caspers kogel vlak onder Josses linkerschouder, iets naast diens pectorale spier, een explosie van bloed veroorzaakte, dat over hemzelf en de vloer heen spatte, waarna het overging in een klein stroompje dat naar beneden liep en zijn T-shirt doorweekte. Na dit moment dat hooguit een seconde geduurd zou hebben, vertrok Josses gezicht en barstte hij uit in een pijnlijke schreeuw en luidruchtig gevloek. Dit leek Casper zijn kans om de operatie nog te redden. Hij rende op het raam af en sloeg Josse met de zijkant van zijn pistool tegen de vlakte. Casper greep met zijn linkerhand het raamkozijn vast en ging toen naar rechts met zijn pistool in zijn andere hand het raam uithangen. Hij keek naar links en terwijl hij verwachtte Don Rons maffiagang te zien kreeg hij een leeg pad onder ogen. Casper keek verbaasd en toen hij net weer naar achteren wilde gaan, terug het gebouw in, voelde hij de koude loop van een pistool in zijn nek en Don Rons stem:

'Jammer jong, als je de andere kant had opgekeken had je die zielige operatie van je misschien nog kunnen redden. Maar jij moest natuurlijk weer de kant van je belachelijke ideologie opkijken. Sukkel!'


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: De interruptie

Hoofdstuk 6: De interruptie 

De Don barstte in lachen uit en Casper hoorde Jory's blije, irritante gegiechel ook op de achtergrond.

'Laat je pistool vallen en doe je handen omhoog terwijl je ophoudt met hangen en terug het gebouw ingaat', zei Don Ron, ineens op bloedserieuze toon.

Casper liet zijn linkerhand los en stond weer in de kamer. Hij gooide zijn pistool naar achteren en deed zijn handen in zijn nek. Don Ron hield zijn pistool de hele tijd op Caspers hoofd gericht, maar toen hij het pistool achter Casper via de muur op de grond hoorde neerkomen, vertrok zijn gezicht in een woedende blik en sloeg hij Casper met de zijkant van zijn pistool tegen zijn slaap waarna Casper met een zachte kreun op de grond viel, zijn ogen stijf dichtgeknepen. Er sijpelde een klein stroompje bloed uit zijn wang, die blijkbaar ook geraakt was.

'Wat dacht je nou?', schreeuwde Don Ron, terwijl er wat van diens spuug op Caspers gezicht belandde. 'Ik gooi mijn pistool wel even naar achteren en raap hem zo weer op? Denk je dat ik achterlijk ben?' Een combinatie tussen een grom en zucht kwam uit de Dons mond. 'Jory, pak dat pistool op en stop hem diep weg, we willen niet dat onze vriend hier ónze operatie verpest.'

Casper wierp Don Ron een kwade blik toe toen hij de nadruk op het woord onze legde.

'Bewaak hem en hou hem onder schot tot ik zeg dat je mag stoppen, kapish?', zei Don Ron tegen Jory, terwijl hij naar Josse toe liep.

'Ja baas!', zei Jory met een saluut.

Josse lag op zijn zij in de glasscherven, terwijl hij zachtjes snikte en met zijn rechtervuist druk op de schotwond hield. Don Ron pakte hem zachtjes vast onder zijn armen en hielp hem een beetje overeind totdat hij tegen de muur aan zat.

'Denk je dat je die kluis kan kraken?', vroeg de Don vriendelijk.

'Ik zal wel moeten hé?', zei Josse kreunend van de pijn.

'Kop op jong, hierna breng ik je gelijk naar een vriend van me die je van deze pijn af zal helpen. Dus des te sneller je klaar bent met die kluis, des te sneller je van je pijn verlost zal zijn', zei de Don terwijl hij Josse een klapje tegen diens rechterschouder gaf met zijn vlakke hand en een glimlach op zijn gezicht toverde.

Josse stak zijn rechterarm uit en Don Ron greep deze beet en hielp hem overeind. Josse bukte nog even om zijn gevallen pistool op te rapen en slenterde toen achter de Don aan om de kluis te zoeken.

Ondertussen was Mr. Quack ook door het raamkozijn naar binnen gevlogen. Hij keek om zich heen en leek zich richting de zaal waar Iris en Julie waren te begeven.

In het kamertje van de kluis aangenomen, zagen Don Ron en Josse een open Pregex-kluis, met wat gereedschap dat er voor lag. De Don maakte een schrikgeluid en rende gelijk op de kluis af. Hij stak zijn hoofd erin, haalde het er vervolgens 2 seconden later weer uit en schreeuwde:

'Michozz! Amateurkraker, waar ben je? Ik zal die edelsteen zo hard in je oog duwen totdat je minuscule hersenen door je lege, verminkte oogkas naar buiten komen zetten. Waar ben je, verdomme?'

Josse deed een stapje terug. De Don had vaak tegen hen geschreeuwd, maar zo erg als dit had Josse hem nog nooit gezien. Hij had ook niet in zijn ergste nachtmerries durven dromen dat hij op een moment als dit bij Don Ron zou zijn.

En terwijl de Don daar hevig hijgend stond, met een gelaatsuitdrukking die zoveel woede uitsprak dat geen duizend woorden die zouden kunnen beschrijven, hoorde hij een zacht geluid achter zich. Maar voordat hij zich kon omdraaien werd er een slagersmes tegen zijn keel aangelegd. Hij voelde de hete adem van Michozz in zijn nek en hoorde diens gegrinnik achter hem.

'Zozo', sprak Michozz vrolijk, sadistisch genietend van het moment. 'Amateurkraker hé? Wie had er een Pregex-kluis in 11 minuut 32 open? Wie heeft jouw leven nu in zijn handen? Ik zou maar opletten wat je zegt, manneke.'

'Wat mij betreft snij je mijn keel zo door. Als deze operatie mislukt en ik in de handen van de politie val heeft mijn leven toch geen enkele inhoud of waarde meer voor me. Het is echt een alles of niets-situatie, en mocht ik met niets blijven zitten, mag het leven me ook wel ontnomen worden. Dus je dreigementen hebben hier geen waarde, manneke', antwoordde de Don, het laatste woord met pure minachting benadrukkend.

'Stoere praat redt je niet van dit mes.'

'Luister je eigenlijk wel. Ik behoef geen redding, lamlul!'

Michozz was verward. Wat moest hij nou doen. Waarom moesten die gangsters je ook altijd zo verwarren? Dood kon hij zich eraan ergeren. Duidelijke taal was niet voor niets uitgevonden.

'Casper!', riep hij uiteindelijk. Hij zou wel weten wat er moest gebeuren.

'Die komt je niet helpen. Die ligt op de grond onder bewaking van één van mijn mannen. Je staat er alleen voor, knul.'

En zo voelde Michozz zich ook: helemaal alleen op deze aardkloot. Maar hij bleef het mes stevig op zijn plaats houden en dacht na.

Ondertussen heerste er in de zaal waar Iris en Julie stonden een overweldigende stilte. Het enige geluid dat het afgelopen kwartier had geklonken was de plotselinge kogel die de ruit van de deur naar achteren had vernietigd. Het liefst waren zowel Iris als Julie door die deur gerend om te zien of hun makkers nog wel leefden, maar dat was natuurlijk uitgesloten. Beiden hoopten ze op het beste, maar vreesden ze het ergste.

Toen kwam opeens door het ruitloze kozijn van de deur een oude bekende van Julie aanzetten. Mr. Quack, die zij kende onder de naam Birdy, vloog door het kozijn en bleef een paar meter boven de menigte mensen in de lucht hangen en keek om zich heen. Julie keek met wijdopen ogen naar dit beest wat haar met zijn stalkersbestaan al vele griezelige momenten had bezorgd. En nu wist ze dat de Don erachter zat. Ze had het moeten weten, alleen zo'n schoft traint zo'n beest op zo'n manier dat het mensen onbeschrijfelijke en gruwelijke angsten kan aanjagen.

En op dat moment wist ze dat ze nu moest handelen. Ze vuurde een schot op de vogel af, die rakelings miste. Mister Quack stortte zich meteen in duikvlucht op Julie en probeerde haar te pikken, maar Julie bukte net op tijd en draaide zich om en vuurde nog een kogel af.

'Ik krijg je wel, stom rotbeest! Deze keer ontkom je me niet! Ik zal voor eens en voor altijd met je afrekenen!'

Ondertussen, achterin het postkantoor, was Casper tegen de muur aan gaan zitten terwijl Jory recht voor hem stond, zijn pistool omklemd met beide handen.

'Mag ik wel een sigaartje opsteken?', vroeg Casper zeurderig. 'Of wordt dat ook al als moordwapen beschouwd?'

'Ga je gang', zei Jory. 'Maar als ik iets anders in je handen zie dan een sigaar of aansteker, los ik zonder waarschuwing een schot.'

'Maak je geen zorgen', zei Casper relaxed terwijl hij in een paar seconden een sigaar uit de zak van zijn vest toverde en deze binnen een seconde had aangestoken.

Er viel even een moment van stilte, terwijl Casper steeds meer rook verspreidde met zijn lange Oud Kampensigaar, de favoriet van hemzelf en ook zijn zusje. Goede smaak zat blijkbaar in de familie.

'Moeten die teringdingen nou zo vreselijk meuren?', zei Jory, die een beetje begon te hoesten.

'Meuren? Dit ruikt fantastisch. Hier', zei Casper en nam een zo groot mogelijke hijs en blies deze uit richting Jory's gezicht. Toen deze damp hier aankwam, barstte Jory uit in een vreselijke blafhoest.

'Klootzak, ik heb astma', zei Jory kwaad, terwijl hij zijn ogen toekneep, één hand van zijn pistool afhaalde en onophoudelijk diepe blafhoesten uitbracht.

'Nou, dan is het vandaag zeker mijn geluksdag', grinnikte Casper, terwijl hij zich afzette tegen de muur, onder Jory's pistool door dook wat hij tevens uit diens handen sloeg en greep zijn eigen pistool, dat Jory met de loop in zijn broek had gestoken. Meteen schoot hij Jory ermee in zijn linkerbeen. Jory zakte met een schreeuw en nog steeds hoestend op de grond in mekaar. Casper stond vervolgens op en keek met een glimlach naar het gruwelijke gebeuren dat hij net had aangericht. Zo hulpeloos lag Jory erbij, maar toch gaf Casper hem voor de zekerheid nog maar een stoot met zijn pistool tegen Jory's achterhoofd, hem bewusteloos rammend.

Hierna rende hij meteen naar de kluiskamer waar hij Michozz zag staan, met een slagersmes voor Don Rons nek. Hij liep de kamer in toen ineens de loop van een pistool dat hem al eerder bedreigd had tegen zijn slaap werd gedrukt. Uit zijn ooghoeken zag hij een woedende zwaar hijgende Josse staan.

Daar stonden ze dan. Twee bedreigers en twee bedreigden, die allebei ten dode opgeschreven leken. Zowel Michozz als Josse bluften niet en zowel Casper als Don Ron waren niet bang om te sterven. En zowel voor Casper als voor Don Ron leek er geen uitweg meer.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: Het einde van een oud avont...

Zo, dames en heren, dit is hem eindelijk dan: het laatste hoofdstuk, waar sommigen van jullie al lang naar hebben uitgekeken. Ik hoop dat jullie de afgelopen weken van mijn verhaal hebben genoten, ik heb er zeker wel van genoten om het te schrijven. 

Ik wil jullie allemaal bedanken voor het posten van de vele reviews, zowel de positieve als de negatieve. Ik was erg trots om te horen en zien dat sommige mensen zo erg van mijn amateuristische verhaaltje genoten. Ik verzoek jullie dan ook allemaal nog voor een laatste keer een review te plaatsen, met daarin wat je leuk en niet leuk aan het verhaal en wat ik volgende keer er zeker in moet houden en wat ik moet verbeteren, zo weet ik wat mijn publiek wil.

Ik bedank hier geen personen in het bijzonder, hoewel ik toch zeker velen erg dankbaar ben. Degenen waarover ik spreek weten wel wie ze zijn, die hoef ik niet hier nog een keer neer te zetten, ik wil geen anderen jaloers maken.

Dan nu, veel plezier met hoofdstuk 7 en ik zie jullie hopelijk weer terug bij mijn tweede verhaal, waar ik op het moment hard aan werk.

Met zeer vriendelijke groet,

Uw aller vrind Casper

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 7: Het einde van een oud avontuur en het begin van een nieuwe**

Michozz keek geschrokken naar Casper. Als reactie op diens vragende blik zei Casper met een rauwe stem:

'Vermoord hem, Michozz.'

'Maar Casper...'

'Niets te maren! Dit is de juiste keuze en dat weet je!'

'Maar dan zal hij jou door je kop heen schieten!'

'Ja, en dit noemt de moderne mens nou een dilemma. Je moet een beslissing nemen tussen twee onaangename mogelijkheden, en bij jou is de mogelijkheid 'Don Ron vermoorden' de enige optie waarmee je deze missie nog tot een succes zal brengen. En wat nou als je de Don laat gaan? Denk je dat ze me dan niet door mijn hoofd knallen?'

Het was een moment stil, stiller dan het ooit ergens eerder was geweest of ooit nog zou zijn. De wereld was verdwenen, alles wat er nog was waren deze vier criminelen. Casper keek naar Michozz met een woedende blik op zijn gezicht, maar die was niet tegen Michozz gericht. Het was een teken dat Michozz het nu moest doen.

Michozz keek verdrietig, omdat hij wist wat hij moest doen. Er liep een eenzame traan over zijn wang.

'Je bent mijn beste vriend, Casper', zei hij met het verdriet van duizend weduwnaars in zijn stem. 'En dat zul je altijd blijven.'

En gelijk trok hij het mes naar achteren en liet de Don los.

De Don viel op zijn knieën en bleef daar zo zitten met wijdopen ogen, terwijl het bloed met grote druk uit zijn halsslagader spoot en stroomde. En terwijl er ook een dun straaltje bloed uit zijn mondhoek liep, zei hij met zijn laatste, bloederige adem:

'Mol hem Josse. Mol hem.'

Toen sloot hij zijn oogleden en viel hij plat op zijn buik op de grond, terwijl het bloed nog steeds doorstroomde en de Don steeds bleker begon te zien. Josse stond onbewogen met open mond en ogen nog steeds in dezelfde houding, toen opeens zijn verbazing en verdriet zich omschakelden naar toorn en furie.

Casper had gezien dat Josses aandacht was afgezwakt en liet zich ineens recht naar onderen vallen. Daar lag hij op de grond terwijl Josse daar nog stond. Was er dan toch nog hoop? Kon hij dan nog met zijn beste vriend, zijn zuster en zijn vriendin ontsnappen uit dit vervloekte postkantoor, wat een traumatiserende hel was geworden?

Maar die illusie duurde maar kort, nog geen seconde, want net toen Casper overeind wou krabbelen voelde hij een krachtige greep om zijn nek heen, en terwijl Josse de loop van zijn pistool op Caspers schedeldak plaatste zei Josse:

'Dacht het niet, teringlijer.'

Josses vinger trok aan de trekker, en spetters bloed belandden op zijn bril, maar de furieuze gelaatsuitdrukking en de hijgende ademhaling bleven volledig gelijk. De dood van Casper was een wraakactie, maar dat gaf geen opluchting voor de dood van Don Ron. Hij voelde zich goed bij Caspers dood, maar dit gevoel werd overmeestert door de pijn van het verlies van de Don.

Op dat moment vloog Mr. Quack de kamer in, na een seconde gevolgd door een schot waarna de vogel met een laatste kraai dood op de grond neerviel. Er achteraan gerend kwam Julie die voldaan zei:

'Eindelijk, kutbeest! Nooit zul je me meer kunnen achtervolgen. Nooit zul je meer...'

Ze stopte middenin haar zin toen ze Caspers lijk zag liggen in een poel bloed. Alles sloeg in één keer om. De opluchting van het verlies van Birdy, het kraken van de kluis door Michozz wat ze net al snel uit haar ooghoeken had gezien en het geplande huwelijk met Casper na de overval, al die dingen hadden ineens niets meer te betekenen. Datgene waar ze het meeste om had gegeven in haar hele leven was haar ineens ontnomen. Ze had rekening gehouden met de mogelijkheid dat Casper gewond zou kunnen raken, maar hier had ze nooit op gerekend. Dit had ze nog niet kunnen bedenken in haar meest gruwelijke gedachten.

En nu lag hij daar, zijn bloederige hersenen zichtbaar door het gat in zijn schedel, die tevens helemaal onder het bloed zat. En achter hem stond de dader. De klootzak die haar haar liefde ontnomen had. Ze stapte op hem af.

'Naar achteren! Ik meen het!', zei Josse terwijl hij zijn pistool op Julie richtte, die zich hier niets van aantrok en op hem af bleef lopen.

'Ik doe het hoor!'

Julie stopte toen haar voorhoofd de loop van Josses pistool bijna raakte.

'Mijn wraak zal zoet zijn', sprak ze en ze gooide haar hoofd naar achteren en liet zich achterover vallen. Josses kogel zoefde nog net over het puntje van haar neus heen. Het gaf wel een aangenaam briesje in de hitte van de strijd. En terwijl Julie zich achterover laat vallen, geeft ze Josse in haar val nog een keiharde trap volop zijn knieschijf. Josse slaakte een kreet en viel omver. Hij stond al niet zo stevig op zijn benen. Hij kwam op handen en knieën terecht en terwijl hij zijn bezwete gezicht oprichtte greep Michozz hem bij zijn lange haren. Uitdrukkingsloos keek Josse hem aan. Michozz kreeg bijna medelijden met hem vanwege de manier waarop dat wrak er nu bijzat. Maar barmhartigheid maakte plaats voor de laatste wraak en Michozz doorboorde Josses linkeroog en schedel met zijn lange slagersmes. Direct lieten Josses armen zich opzij vallen en viel Josses lijk languit op de grond, met nog steeds dezelfde lege blik.

Michozz en Julie keken naar het bloedbad dat was aangericht. Julie barstte uit in tranen en drukte haar bezwete gezicht tegen Michozz' borst aan, die zijn armen om haar nek heen sloeg. Diepe, luidruchtige snikken volgen en Michozz' ogen blijven ook niet helemaal droog. Dan maakt Julie zich ineens los en zegt geschrokken en panisch:

'Shit Michozz, we moeten maken dat we hier wegkomen!'

Beiden rennen de zaal in waar Iris alleen is achtergebleven en Julie roept in de deuropening:

'We hebben hem! Kom mee!'

'Waar is Casper?'

'Daar is nu geen tijd voor, we moeten nu maken dat we hier wegkomen.'

Iris rent op de deur af, als achter haar ineens de schuifdeuren van de hoofdingang opengaan en in de opening ineens hoofdofficier Rianne van Binsbergen staat met twee brede kerels, alledrie met pistool in hand.

Iris, Michozz en Julie renden zo snel mogelijk op het raamkozijn af waardoor hun rivalen waren gekomen. Ze renden langs het bewusteloze lichaam van Jory. Michozz sprong als eerste door de raamopening. Toen volgde Iris en tenslotte Julie, die nog net op tijd erdoorheen was voordat de agenten er waren.

Ze renden over het paadje in het smalle gangetje. Toen ze het gangetje uit waren, zagen ze het busje met DD erin staan. Michozz trok beide achterdeuren open en sprong naar binnen en binnen twee seconden waren Julie en Iris ook in de auto, die wegscheurde richting Betuwe.

Officier van Binsbergen en haar assistent stapten snel in een auto en scheurden het viertal achterna, dat achterin bijkwam van het zojuist geschiede avontuur.

DD scheurde een uur lang, maar wist de politiewagen niet af te schudden, maar wel voor te blijven en dat was goed genoeg voor nu. Toen riep DD op een gegeven moment door het tussenraampje dat ze er over 5 minuten zouden zijn. Iedereen zijn adem stokte even achterin het busje. Hier liep de operatie tot een einde. Dit was het einde van hun plan. Iedereen keek mekaar aan en je zag iedereen denken: was Casper maar hier. Nu hij weg is gaat alles wel door, maar het zal toch niet hetzelfde geluk geven. Op dat moment kon er zelfs helemaal niet van geluk gesproken worden en het was nog onduidelijk hoe lang het zou duren tot er weer genoten kon worden.

Toen stopte de auto en wist iedereen dat het tijd was en dat ze alweer geen seconde te verliezen hadden. De politie was vlakbij.

DD stapte uit de voordeur en de rest rende via de achterdeuren naar buiten, Daar stond hun opslagplaats, een ommuurd braakliggend stuk land van 120 meter lang en 20 meter breed, omheind door een dikke muur met slechts één dikke deur met een speciaal moeilijk te kraken slot, ontworpen door Michozz, en bovenop de muur prikkeldraad en stroomdraad. Michozz drukte de code van de deur in en deze ging sissend open, en terwijl Iris, DD, Michozz en Julie naar binnen renden was de politiewagen reeds gearriveerd en begon agente Rianne op de deur af te rennen. Ze vuurde nog een kogel af, maar deze verdween in het metaal van de deur. En toen ze op ongeveer tien meter afstand was, duwde Michozz de deur weer dicht en drukte de code weer in en direct hoorde je dat de deur weer op slot stond. Heel zachtjes in de verte hoorde je agente Rianne nog op de metalen deur rammen en vloeken.

Het viertal deed een groepsknuffel, maar de enige die nog enig enthousiasme toonde was DD. Hierna renden ze naar datgene dat hun avontuur zou beëindigen en weer een nieuw avontuur zou starten: Caspers privé-vliegtuig.

Ze stapten allemaal in en DD startte de motor. Deze sloeg meteen aan. Hij reedt meteen op volle snelheid de baan op en ruim op tijd steeg hij op. Uit het raam konden ze Rianne en haar assistent nog zien.

En toen was het toch echt voorbij. Het was ze gelukt. Ze hadden 's werelds grootste edelsteen gejat, die ze nu elders zouden laten opsplitsen tot kleinere diamanten, want zo'n grote diamant raak je niet in één keer kwijt. Ze zouden nog wel een halfjaar moeten wachten tot het niet meer opvallend was om de juweel te verkopen.

Nu konden ze allemaal hun dromen gaan uitoefenen. DD kon in het diepste geheim om niet ontdekt te worden door de autoriteiten met zijn grote liefde Nora gaan trouwen, Iris haar grootste droom was uitgekomen: ze was rijk. Ze kon nu voor eeuwig in rijkdom vertoeven en alles krijgen wat ze maar wilde. En Julie, zij zou met plastische chirurgie zichzelf transformeren tot een ander persoon en zo een film met haar andere grote liefde Johnny Depp ontwerpen en regisseren.

Hun operatie was voorbij en geslaagd. Ze waren ontsnapt aan de politie en aan Don Rons maffia, dat was een grote prestatie die weinigen hen zouden nadoen, maar hun verdriet en schuldgevoel, daaraan zouden ze nooit meer kunnen ontkomen.


End file.
